


Men in Uniform

by DarkLadyArcher



Category: Transformers
Genre: I’m living vicariously through Sam’s dreams, M/M, Men in uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyArcher/pseuds/DarkLadyArcher
Summary: It would have been better if he was dreaming about his car, rather then him.T for a teenager thinking sexual thoughts about an adult





	Men in Uniform

Sam was having a problem. He couldn't concentrate for his studies in school. Mikaela noticed that he didn't glance over at her in class as much and his grades were suffering. Bumblebee asked him what was wrong, he told him that his heart increased at strange times in the day. Sam didn't know how to explain it, but he truly had a problem.  
Laying in bed after he had a kissing session with Mikaela on top of Bumblebee he struggled to think of Mikaela when he relieved himself. But another face invaded his thoughts. Hardened with years of battle, he thought it would have been better if he was dreaming about his car rather than the man. His hard battle-worn voice trusting him and pulling a gun on Simmons had made his heart skip a beat.  
Sam slowly moved his hands trying to push the image of him out of his head. Think of Mikaela, her soft lips, supple breast, beautiful eyes. Oh his eyes had bored into him when he had pulled him close, "You are a soldier now." He had demanded of him courage and excellence, for him he had ran faster then he thought possible, away from a 30 foot robot.  
He moaned trying to forget how close they had been and yet so far away. The Captain had a child and a wife. Relief was not easy to come by that night and as he slowly dropped into a restless sleep he thought, its not only women who like men in uniform with big guns.


End file.
